The War of Zer0
by XxXxNemesisxXxX
Summary: When Hikari, the only user of *** in this universe, is teleported to the world of Popstar, just in time to save Dark Matter by stealing a Rainbow drop. Now she must help restore balance, with Kirby, but how without killing Zer0, her evil idol? BLOOD


The Story of Zer0

* * *

_The following wasa written by Dark Matter_

_It is the year 2***. Lord Zer0 has given me commands to take my army of Dark Matter to the the planet of Popstar, land of Dreamland. Today's accomplishments: I have broken the bridge that leads Dreamland to it's fellow islands. We will start taking course in every island, one by one. Or plan is to take all light and good and force it into the capsules lord Zer0 has given us. They shall keep the light stored away, giving evil free rule. Though the capsules will have amazing power, but there will be so many it will be impossible to find them all! I will also put protection for each capsule, each being different. Tomarrow's goals; get the safety capsules hidden and gaurded. But this power I speak of is no ordinary power. If one gets hold of every capsule, they can create the Rainbow Sword; the only weapon that us of the Darkness are extreemly weak against, but amazingly enough, this weapon doesn't have the power to defeat lord Zer0. Only the Love-Love stick is able to defeat him. Or another weapon...but he says this weapon would destroy us all, so none shall learn of it's being. It resides on another planet, out of the way of any of us. But I know what it is. I was accidentaly flying by when Zer0 was discussing plans to himself. He said "But have to make sure no one knows about the ******* ***." **The rest isn't readable.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Light in the Night (OMG THAT RHYMES!) Hikari's POV**

I grasped the papers closly to me as my house shook agian. I held them out and looked at the evidence that could save the world. Alot has happened that you don't know. I live with the Kirby race on Popstar, and I made a big mistake; I brought swords to Popstar. On Earth, I had heard about Popstar, but they were all in Fantasy games. I never thought this would be real. But I happened to have my light sword when I came here, and Dark Matter got his hands on it when he took over Popstar. But that isn't the reason I made a horrible choice. Back on Earth, I was as big as the Zer02 fans get. When I had gotten here, I had memory that the event of the death of Dark Matter, leading to the death of Zer02, had not occured yet. So I had stolen one of the light capsules and hid it, basically making it impossible to defeat Dark Matter. I still know where it is, but I'm on the other side of the world. Dreamland is currently under attack, along with my house, by the army of dark matter. The problem is, Dark Matter ALSO got my sword, and made a dark duplicate for him. He hid my sword in a location right near where I his the Rainbow Capsule, on the other side of the world.

But I have a plan. At every time in PM, Dark Matter and his army are able to attack. They head back to their hideout at 11:40, and 20 are left behind to gaurd the night and die as soon as 12:01 AM hits, basically right after midnight. At 11:40 I will head off with my spare sword, the Smith's sword. This adventure could take a while, but I've told all of this to Kirby and he's coming with me. Tonight, we will venture to the other side of the world. It could take days of hiding, but we will get there. But now back to now. I have the papers from years ago, on Dark Matter's first attempt at taking over Dreamland. Now he has the power to take over all of Popstar, and Zer0 has granted him promission. That' s right! I also prevented the death of Zer0 and Zer02, but depending on the laws on physics, I can't tell ANYONE what is to happen. If I tell anyone about Zer02, this world could change forever, so I'm keeping my yap shut. But these papers I have...I keep finding them. I don't know how I get them, I just do.

They appear where I keep them, and I have no idea how they get here, or IF they get here. But the strange thing is, I have coppies from the failed attempt at taking over the world and this attempt at taking over the world...it's confusing, isn't it? I have the papers from what originally happened; Dark Matter went down once, then he went down agian, but then Zer0 took over and was killed, but Zer0 held onto the last blood of his body for Zer02 and then was defeated by the...I can't say it. But I don't have all the papers from either attempt, ut I have most of the papers from the failed attempt. I like to read one at a time. The one above is the very first one for both. After that one, they split off in seperate Directions. But my clock just went BONG, and it's 11:35. I am planning to meet Kirby at The fountain of Wishes, right near where I live. I'm gonna have to get by the gaurds, though, so here I go.

Hi! It's twenty-five minutes later. Midnight. Me and Kirby have made it to the Fountain of Wishes, and Kirby came riding a wheelie. I then thought 'OMG MABEY THIS IS LIKE WHERE I CAN MAKE STUFF WITH MY MIND!' So I imagined a Shadow Star, and I plopped down onto it. When I oppened my eyes, to my surprise there WAS a Shadow Star. We rode off to go to our first checkpoint; Kind Dedede's Castle. On the ride there, we slashed away at many enemies, but nothing major. It was midnight by the time we got to the Castle. I then thought about The KD3 Adventure. Near here should be Whispy...and a Heart Star. I rode my Shadow Star over to the back of the castle, and sure enough, there was Whispy. As soon as he saw that me AND kirby were here, he quickly just poofed the Heart Star out of his mouth. I put it in my pack and we continued on. But this is where I am going to stop the story for now. Because after the fight with Whispy, I got another page, and right now I will read the next 3 for the positive atttempt.

* * *

_The following was written by Dark Matter_

_This, amazingly, will not be the last I write. It seems Kir** got the Rainbow Sword and defeated me. I am no very weak, and using the last of my power to put down what has happened. I had possesed some penguin-thing who called himself King Dedede, but I went down. I then went at K*irb* in my swordsman form, but he defeated me the same. I then resided to the last of my power; my true form, Dark Matter. I had thrown all of my magical powers from Zer0 at him. I tried Dark Pulse, charge, even Dark Thunder, but nothing worked. It was then that Kirby did something unexpected. As he charged back the Rainbow Sword for a final blow, the sword fell apart in his hands. He fell from the sky, down down down, and landed on the sidewalk of Dedede's Castle. Even I admit that HAD to hurt. It seems the Rainbow Sword is missing a unit...well now my plans will continue._

* * *

_The following was written by Zer0_

_I have seized the planet in which holds the second power able to kill me; the Crys*** Gu*. Tomarrow we shall invade Ripple Star and take it over, then head backward in order of planets. I will also place some of my strongest creations to gaurd these places. For the First one; there is already a gaurdian, Whispy Woods. For the second one, I will place my masters of illusion, cyclones of cyberspace, or just the colored diamonds, Pix. For the third one, I shall put the whale of destruction, the beast of the sea, Acro. Fourth will be the robot of explsions, the structure of steadiness, H6-O...I think? As for the others, I must think, but for the Ripple Star, I shall leave my strongest companion there...Miracle Matter. This will be the end of the galaxy. We shall reside to the middle of it all, calling ourselves the Dark Star. Here I will hide, surrounded by darkness, thinking of a new plan. f one gets here, they will not sucseed. I will defeat them, easily as swating aside a Waddle-Dee. This is my report for the...what will I call it? I know. I will call it 'The Zer0 Forums'. Yes, that will fair nicely...as long as Kirb* doesn't get here with the Cr*sta* Gu*, I will be safe. But the other girl wh has come here, her name residing as Hikari...she is the only one that can defeat me. Because she has the power of ***, *** ********* ****** ** **** ********.** Some of the words have been eagerly crossed out. The rest of it...is a ripped page.**_


End file.
